Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is one of the members of Team RWBY from the Internet show, RWBY. Background Though little else is known about her background, Weiss was born as an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, which her father currently controls. However, due to the company's mistreatment of Faunus labor and the resulting escalating backlash targeted at the both the company and her family by the Faunus Civil Rights Protest and the White Fang, her childhood upbringing was a "very difficult" one. She accounts multiple times greeting her stress-ridden, aggravated father after the workday, which produced a very uneasy family lifestyle when Weiss was a child. She also recalls several hardships within the company, such as the disappearance of family and friends, as well as the execution of company board members at the hand of the White Fang extremists. As a result, her frustration and hatred was directed towards Faunus as the cause of her family's troubles. Powers & Abilities *'Aura:' Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependant on a number of factors, such as experience, training and innate skill. Weiss' aura can heal minor injuries and decrease damage taken. *'Semblance:' Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. It can be described as a tangible manifetstation of one's aura. Weiss semblance gives multiple abilities: **'Ice Manipulation:' She's capable of altering the shape of the ice structures she can create with her rapier. **'Glyphs:' Symbols that Weiss can use to boost her speed and mobility, as well as her allies'. They can also be used to push enemies and throw them off their balance. **'Summoning:' Another aspect of Weiss' glyphs is allowing her to summon enemies she's previously defeated to fight for her. Although Weiss is quite inexperienced with this technique, she's still capable of summoning the Giant Armor's sword, which is strong enough to cut through steel. After the timeskip, she's become skilled enough with the technique to summon entire Grimm, and the whole body of the Giant Armor. Equipment *'Myrtenaster:' A Multiple Action Dust Rapier that Weiss wields with outmost expertise. Even though it's very thin, it's extremely durable, and it's capable of parrying hits from thicker weapons. Weiss can use Dust to empower it, with many different effects: **'Red Dust:' Creates an explosive forcefield. **'Blue Dust:' Creates a wave of ice. **'Green Dust:' Increases Myrtenaster's damage potential. **'Purple Dust:' Allows Weiss to shoot beams that bind the enemy. **'Grey Dust:' Can be used to empower allies and Weiss. **'White Dust:' Creates a small tornado. Feats Strength *Incinerated a tree with fire dust. *Overpowered soldiers from the White Fang. *Overpowered a Boarbatusk-class Grimm. *Capable of slashing through AK-2000 androids. *Her summoned sword was able to cut through a large mech. *Froze a giant robotic elephant, which was large enough to cause people to crane their necks just to see the top of it *Created several shockwaves during her battles in the Vytal Festival *Flung a ton of ship cargo with the use of her glyphs *Killed a Grimm summoned by her older sister Winter *Staggered the Arma Gigas with strikes from Myrtenaster *Catapulted the Arma Gigas into the air with her glyphs before destroying it with a powered up strike from Myrtenaster *Overpowered a sword strike from the Arma Gigas using Myrtenaster enhanced with fire dust *Easily killed a group of Beowolf Grimm at once *Catapulted her partner Ruby Rose at high speeds towards a Nevermore Grimm before boosting her speed to help her decapitate it *Queen Lancer summon was able to impale Hazel (who enhanced himself with Dust crystals) with its stinger and pull him from a distance. *Blocked another sword strike from the Arma Gigas with Myrtenaster (which wasn’t enhanced with Dust) *The Arma Gigas is stated to be as strong as Atlas’ mech suits, which are capable of smashing through several concrete pillars. *Hit Nora Valkyrie hard enough with a swordfish to create shockwaves *Blocked a strike from Vernal *Arma Gigas summon was strong enough to kill this powerful Queen Lancer *Nearly toppled the Colossus with her ice dust. Speed *Easily dodged blows from the Giant Armor. *Can keep up with Ruby Rose. *Capable of moving and slicing faster than the eye can track. *Blocked plasma-based attacks. *Reacted in the timeframe of a lightning bolt. *Blitzed a White Fang lieutenant using her Glyphs to propel herself while attacking. *Sliced at FTE speeds *Dodged missiles *With the use of her glyphs, Weiss moved around an arena while deflecting bullets and dodging bladed projectiles. *Shot fire projectiles hundreds of feet within a few seconds *The speed of Weiss’ sword strikes are at the same level as Ruby’s gunfire. *With the use of her glyphs, Weiss jumped backwards hundreds of feet into the air within a short amount of time. *Dodged a sound attack from Flynt Coal. *Destroyed a swarm of robots so fast, she appeared as a blur. *Ran past Yang Xiao Long fast enough to appear as a blur and froze a Deathstalker Grimm in time to prevent it from stabbing Ruby with its stinger *Jumped up a collapsing stone structure *Propelled herself at superhuman speed *With the use of her glyphs, Weiss propelled herself to her opponent from multiple angles along with ice projectiles. *With the use of her glyphs, Weiss blitzed the Arma Gigas and dodged its sword strikes *Queen Lancer summon dodged fireballs from Hazel *Intercepted a cannon blast from a giant robot by creating an earth wall to block it. *Summoned a Queen Lancer to evade a barrage of missiles from a close range. * Durability *Took a hit from Nora Valkyrie that broke the speed of sound and crushed a large stone pillar. *Can take hits from Boarbatusk-class Grimm. *Tanked a dust explosion. *Took hits from the Giant Armor. *Used black Glyphs to defend against sonic attacks *Ice barriers are tough enough to save the team from a train crash. *Tanked a gunshot from an Atlesian Paladin-290 prototype *Took a blast of fire and magma at point blank *With the use of her glyphs, Weiss survived a fall of hundreds of feet high *Got kicked through a large fire Dust crystal *Used black glyphs to defend against sonic attacks *Withstood a punch from an Atlesian Paladin-290 *Took a hit from Vernal’s blade *Survived being impaled by a fire spear *Weiss’ Queen Lancer summon (before it became her summon) tanked this large Dust explosion, which was calculated to be at city block level *Queen Lancer summon can tank blasts of fire *Took a blast from a Manticore Grimm *Earth wall was durable enough to tank an ice blast from a giant robot’s cannon. Skills *Became a member of Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious academies for hunters, and a member of Team RWBY. *Defeated the Giant Armor, which she later managed to sucessfully summon. *With her team, defeated a Nevermore-class Grimm. *Killed a Boarbatusk. *Fought against members of the White Fang. *Killed a horde of Lancer Grimm and their Queen by summoning the Arma Gigas. *Defeated an Atlesian Paladin-290 *Participated in the Vytal Festival tournament alongside Team RWBY (Defeated Team ABRN); she and Yang represented their team in the doubles round against Team FNKI and won *Helped stop the Breach *Managed to escape Atlas *Survived the Fall of Beacon *Helped prevent the Fall of Haven *Defended the town of Argus *Fought countless Creatures of Grimm, members of the White Fang, and Atlesian robots *Create 2,082 tons of ice. Weaknesses *Aura has its limits. *Lacks experience when it comes to summoning. *Works better as a support team member. Gallery Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss in RWBY Volumes 1 to 3 Myrtenaster.png|Weiss' signature weapon, Myrtenaster Fun Facts *Her name means white snow in German. *Her character design and personality are a reference to Snow White. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:RWBY Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Summoners Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Younger Sisters